naruto the vizard
by TENMstory
Summary: naruto is born with his twin sister kushina has the shinigami bloodline natsumi too naruto doesn,t have it but the vizard bloodline
1. prologue

naruto the visored

this is gonna be a story about kushina having a shinigami bloodline but they cant use kido

because it was lost to time some shinigami that ran when the soul king died they won but with consequinses everyone died and because the soul king died the world changed

civilization was turned back to a age where people just learned to make farms for food

and they know shit- all lets begin the story

hidden leaf village: outskirts

 **MINATO IM GONNA RIP YOUR BALL OUT THROUGH YOUR ASS !**

Honey please calm down while holding his dear wifes almost crushing hand grip common push one last time.

 **HAAAAAHHHH!.**

Congratulations you have a boy and daugter

minato can i please hold him sure kushina what are we gonna name theme

naruto and narumi what nice names before he puts naruto on a crib

SLASH! SPLAT

he looks around and sees his anbu and biwako dead give the kyuubi or the boy dies

he sees a man with a cloak with black spicky hair and a mask with one eye hole with strange markings as he holds a kunai in front the blanked holding naruto

narutoo nooo! the man throws naruto minato flashes theme both to his house and puts naruto in his crib and flashes to kushina

the masked man just finished extracting the kyuubi kyuubi kill your former host just as the ninetails wanted to stab kushina man comes and flashes him kushina and narumi home i have to go as he comes to the leaf village he sees that the ninetails is wrecking havoc as the third stands next to him hiruzen-sama im gonna seal it into natsumi and kushina using the reaper death seal minato leth me do it what sandaime-sama let me do it no your young and have a son and daughter let me do it i presume my wife is dead minato nods all the more reason to do it go i will seal theme go them as the sandaime jumps in front of the building where the ninetails is and summons enma enma im gonna need your help enma looks at the ninetails and nods my friend im proud with such a summoner like you and goes into his adamantuim staff form lets go hiruzen and smashes the staff into the ninetals owww you little shit im gonna kill you you little monkey and the ninetails raises its paw and wants to hit hiruzen with it but jumps away with the help of his staff and hit it in the head with it before golden chains erupt from the ground and hold the ninetails with it down he jumps toward minato and uses the jutsu **REAPER DEATH SEAL** as a spectral ghost figure with prayer bead and a tanto in its mouth appears he pull out the ying and yang half and seal it within kushina and narumi

he falls to the ground with his last thought i hope i did the right thing before he collapses and darkness takes him : **time skip**

dear people of konoha there were many sacrifices and with that too the lord third

but he has sealed it into my daughter and we are safe because of her she must be treated like a hero she is konoha because of this had it hard but they pulled throught


	2. Chapter 2: childhood

Yo hello there i need to say something as i need the help with some of these stories i need a beta tester for the storie or stories i will do.

and to some people please dont flame me for my bad grammar im not inherent enlgish so dont be mad about the grammar mistakes

response to jahvazi: yeah sorry about it but ill try as good as i can to make the storiesgood so ill try better next time .so that is too why i need a beta tester for the stories

and i have to make the story so im little bit experimenting for how the story is going to go so im writhing an reading what i am writhing to make a great story and ill tell you what my upload schedule is probably in the weekends or sometimes in the week going along .

) ...(

(naruto thinking)(or talking 3rd person)

naruto talking

 **JUTSU/SPIRIT TALKING/TECHNIQUES**

I dont own naruto or any of the things i write in this story

) ...(Oh my childhood was nice until i was 4 year old i have a sister and she was very spoiled and arrogant she always thought she was better than me i remember everytime i we voted for food she always got to choose wat to eat my choices were never taken when we went to watch movies always her choices i saw the truth i was very smart for my age

and saw that they began to train my sister i asked if i could be trained but they answered no that im too young that ill be trained in the academy. but i wanted to be strong so i took a scroll out of my family's vault and began to learn tree walking like the child i was so i wanted to take the quick route so taking the more dangerous excercise and first began to unlock my chakra i had quit alot of chakra when i was small almost genin level and so began to do the tree walking excercise it took alot time and effort but i was able do it with alot bruises sweat and tears i did it i could finally show my family that i was worth their time. and went to their training session with my sister

**flashback**

mommy look look what i can do daddy you too as he began to tree walk his mother run to him he sees this and jumps down expecting congratulations but as his mother closes in on him she slaps him naruto eyes widen naruto your inmediatly grounded and you cant have dinner tonight naruto gets his eyes tearfull about to burst and looks at his father and sees his father looking dissapointed at him and his sister with a cocky smirk looking at him. he runs to the garden door through the kitchen he runs upstairs and jumps on his bed crying in his pillow. *while in the garden*

kushina i am dissapointed he would do something like that doing it all alone he might have been in danger. yes hopefully this will teach him not do do it anymore as we can't teach him

they go further along with training narumi

*naruto room*

why i only wanted them to be proud of me i did nothing else *sniff sniff*

as darkness took him he heard 'hn' and dark green glowing eyes before they dissapeared hn that sounded like what it was dissapointed .

He woke up that what he saw as few seconds were outside hours

the suns was shining on his eyes and the birds were chirping

what was that. As he looked throught his room his plain white room withe nothing in it only a desk and his bed just what you would expect from a prisoner cell in prison.

if i cant learn alone ill have to ask them for help.

*one week later *

Kaa'san can i train with you and narumi .No Naruto you can't you dont even have our bloodline so i can't help you with that and narumi has the kyuubi so i can't help you

Naruto continued to ask from training from his mother and father

but they said every time no he lost hope and thought that they didn't love him but he gathered his courage and banished that thought of not loving him how could they not love him he was their son right so instead of being discouraged he went outside and began to wander around the village until he came to a spot in a forest where he saw a little lake with fish and birds flying above it he went to sith aside the lakeside and began to wander if he should stop with asking them as somebody touched him on his shoulder

hello the stranger said it was a man with coal black eyes and black hair with somebody next to him it was a boy who looked almost the same but with black dark blue hair and was holding the strangers arm closely.

hello im sasuke uchiha and this is my big brother itachi

oh hello im naruto uumm naruto-kun why are you sitting here .enjoying the weather

you look a little sad. oh im not don't worry your hokage-sama's son aren't you

yea how did you know well there aren't alot of people with spiky blond hair in the village isn't it i think your right but i dont know hey um sasuke want to play

yea why not that evening naruto got a very good friend

*next day*

naruto was excited he was gonna meet his friend today that he yesterday made.

yo sasuke as he was standing infront the uchiha clan waiting for his friend

yet he saw him running from the other side of the street

oy naruto how are you'oh im fine sasuke how are you'im good naruto do you want to go with me to watch my brother train'oh why not sasuke

as they go to the forest behind the uchiha clan

they see itachi sitting on a stone your here so i can begin they watch as they see itachi jump in the air and his head facing the grounda as he threw 4 kunai and 4 more kunai that hit each other and make the other 4 kunai hit the target' wauw itachi your really good wow how did you do that' ninja skills itachi said wow you must be like strongest ninja ever' no i am actually not the strongest there are many more stronger ninja in the world then me now naruto sasuke im gonna give you guys 5 kunai each

as a anbu with silver gray gravity defying hair shunsins infront of them with a dog mask

itachi-san hokage-sama needs you ' ok naruto sasuke just practice on that tree

ok' okay itachi nee-san'as they shunsin away and appear in the council room

with the hokage in the middle of the seats on his left a man with a bandaged right eye and hidden left arm with a closed eye and a scar on his face this man was danzo shimura on his right a woman with a knot in her hair and a pin through it with wrinkles on her forehead and closed eyes with gray hair this women was homura mitokado

then there was the man infront of her with green glasses spiky gray hair with a calculating look on his face this man koharu utatane

now this meeting can begin itachi-san what are there plans of the uchiha clan

the coup is beginning next week as minato bit on his lip thinking about what to do

we should kill theme before they kill us said danzo is there no other way well if you want war and maybe world war then yes answered koharu itachi do you think you can do this yes hokage-sama but i request that my little brother and sister are left alive is that possible

yes i think that can be done for you right koharu homura danzo-san is that alright

im fine with it i will accept it your idea

very good yes indeed i will make them breed for alot of uchiha's

)...(

what is danzo planning whats gonna happen to sasuke and his sister and who his sister find out next time on drago- i mean naruto the visore


End file.
